Redemption is Just Another Name for a SecondChance
by IceHeart161
Summary: Who you are and who you were are two very different things.


_   
From the Diary of Hermione Granger, Year Six_

Merlin, Malfoy, what have you done? 

"We can't give him immunity or protection, Hermione. Find someone else for the job."

"Wake up, Harry," she said, "There is no one else!"

He inclined his head, "Then what do you suggest?"

"This._"  
_

-------------------

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger, Year Three _

_I HATE DRACO MALFOY! _

_Barring certain occasions of physical injury, I have never missed a class. Today, though, the git annoyed me so much that I forgot about Charms.   
_

Hermione wanted to collapse as she sat down at the booth in one of the seedier bars in Wizard Prague. "Don't even think of moving," she told the booth's other occupant.

Malfoy groaned but made no move to run, "I was beginning to think you'd never find me. I should have known. You were never one to leave an assignment unfinished, were you, Hermione?_"  
_

She didn't flinch, but she wanted to.

"How long has it been?_"  
_

"Almost two years since the night on the tower. It's been three months since the end of the war."

He nodded. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?_"  
_

She opened her mouth.

"You want to cut a deal. But for what?_"  
_

"Are you going to interrupt me again?"

He grinned and Hermione had to remind herself that this boy—man—was partly responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore. She hated that the reminder was necessary_.  
_

"In exchange for a new life, you give us Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy."

He didn't even flinch at the names. "A new life?_"  
_

"A different name, credentials, and necessary training, along with a home in Nebraska."

"So I _am_ being punished."

Hermione tried not to smile, "You can't go where anyone would recognize you."

"And how many wizards are there in… Nebraska?"

"Seven, but you won't meet them. You'll be living—"

"As a Muggle? Forget it." He started to stand.

"Once you leave, the deal expires. You'll be tried and executed. Maybe we'll even skip that and kill you here? Do you think that I came alone?"

"I know you didn't, but I made your three agents ten minutes ago. The fact that they've showered recently gives them away._"  
_

"Take the deal and you can leave this shit hole a free man, Malfoy."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

She though he was joking, but something in his eyes made her reconsider.

A note appeared with a little pop on the table, Malfoy grabbed it before she could. His brows furrowed as he read. "I need to go._"  
_

"And the deal?" She'd be beyond angry if he didn't take it.

"Voldemort killed my parents," he said emotionlessly. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed herself. I don't need a house or a new life, just stop chasing me._"  
_

"I'll need to see the bodies."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Snape buried my parents somewhere at Malfoy Manor. Aunt Bella is there, too." He stood up_.  
_

"Wait."

"If I don't leave now, someone could die." He met her eyes, "Granger…Hermione, I'm telling you the truth._"  
_

"Take me with you."

"What?" She didn't know who was more shocked_.  
_

"You can go where you need to now, and then take me to the remains at your Manor."

He raised an eyebrow. They both knew her excuse was flimsy, but he nodded and held out his arm. "We'll need to Apparate._"  
_

She nodded, grabbed his arm, and, with a pop, they disappeared.

Richard, one of the agents with Hermione touched a little button on his sleeve and said, "They're gone._"   
_

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger, Year Two   
_

_Malfoy looked at me strangely when he saw me at breakfast. I hope I caused him to choke on his food. _  
_  
_

--------------------

"What is this place?_"  
_

Malfoy maneuvered his way through dozens of sickly people wearing threadbare clothing. "A hospital."

"Tomas! Tomas!" Hermione heard a woman shout_.  
_

"They know me as Tomas," he told her as they made their way towards the woman.

"It is Inga, she is sick again_."  
_

A girl who might have been ten was lying on the floor. Malfoy knelt by her. "I need light, Granger." She cast a lumos spell and held it over his shoulder. He worked on her for over an hour using magical and Muggle means. After another half hour, she started seizing. A little while later, she stopped breathing. Fifteen minutes after that, Malfoy stood up.

The woman, Inga's grandmother sobbed into his shoulder. An hour later, they left the building. "I'll take you to England in the morning," he said hoarsely. "I'll meet you at the bar at ten."

"I'm not supposed to leave you," she lied. The moment he'd told her the locations of the corpses she could have left.

"Do you think that I'm going to _run_, Granger? Those people," he gestured to the hospital, "Can't afford beds, not to mention a decent doctor. They need me! Me, Draco Malfoy! I'm not leaving them. I just want to sleep. Come to my flat, if you must."

She nodded and followed him to a building across the street, milling over his words. Once inside, he gestured to a couch and walked into what must have been his room. She heard glass breaking and a scream which caused her to rush inside.

Malfoy was sitting on his mattress, sobbing. "She was ten," he told her. She sat down next to him, held him, and let his tears soak her sleeve_.  
_

Words wouldn't help, so she said none.  
_   
From the Diary of Hermione Granger, Year Four   
_

_Death Eaters attacked the World Cup tonight. I was scared, of course, but also confused. Harry, Ron, and I ran into the woods and met up (accidentally) with Malfoy. I don't know if he was mocking me or warning me. Maybe both? _

---------------------

Hermione woke slowly, and the arm holding her tightened.

Wait, arm holding her_.  
_

Oh, it was Malfoy.

Malfoy_?  
_

She sat up quickly and he woke up with a groan. "Go back to sleep," he muttered, "Granger!"

She smiled_.  
_

"We'll leave in a few minutes."

"We don't have to," she said, "The agents heard everything we said while we were in the bar. They're probably looking over your property now." She stood up, "I'm not sure why I stuck around last night. Good luck with the hospital. I'll see what I can do about getting you some money…for the hospital, I mean._  
_

"Don't."

"What?_  
_

"Don't go."

"Malfoy," she said slowly.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I meant to day good luck, and thank you, and—" she sat down_  
_

"Maybe I'll stay for breakfast," she said. As he smiled, she didn't bother to remind herself of all of the bad things that he'd done.

Maybe I'll stay forever_   
_

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger, Year One _

_Once we were in the castle (more on that later) I met a boy named Draco Malfoy (yes, his name is funny). He was very funny, if a little mean about it, but when I told him that my parents are Muggles, he wouldn't talk to me anymore. I hope we can become friends. _

Review?


End file.
